kencyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Tentir
}} Tentir is the Kencyr randon college. It is one of the ancient Riverland keeps, built on the Western bank of the Silver. To the North is the Jaran keep of Valantir, while to the south is the Danior keep of Shadow Rock. Only unnamed ruins face it across the Silver. Keep Tentir is divided into two sections. Old Tentir houses most of the classes, while New Tentir houses the barracks. Old Tentir }} To the east, facing the Silver is Old Tentir, the original keep, which holds the majority of the actual college. It was originally an ancient Bashtiri fortress, which like all the keeps, was itself built on the site of an ancient Merikit hill fort. Important places in Old Tentir include the class rooms, among them the Bear Pit, the Map Room, the Great Hall, the Fire Timber Hall and the underground stables. Old Tentir was rebuilt by the Kencyr and possess an odd architecture with many secret passages and dead ends. New Tentir }} To the west facing the Snowthorns is New Tentir, where the cadet barracks are located, surrounding three sides of a training square. As each house is responsible for maintenance of their cadet barracks, resulting different heights for each barrack. Randon Randon who train at Tentir are among the best warriors and leaders in the Kencyrath. Three major conditions exist at Tentir that serve to pull the Kencyr closer together: #Cadets from all houses train together in all things, counting all members of the college, randon, sargent, cadet, as blood-kin within Tentir's walls. #Deaths and injuries that occur at Tentir are considered outside of regular events, and no blood price is permissible under Kencyr Law. #The Commandants of Tentir serve in rotation, representing each of the major houses in turn. This serves to hold the Randon together and reduces, slightly, the tensions between houses. A special connection between members of different houses is called "a Tentir bond". Woven, in part from those individual bonds, is the loyalty to the whole of Tentir, refered to as "the Tentir bond". In theory, this is supposed to override house enmity. However, in practice, it often falls short of that goal. Although the ability of individual randon, even those who are their house's war-leader, to effect the decisions of their lords ranges from minor to slight to nonexistant, the collective influence of the randon within a house is significant, the Tentir bond permits the randon to influence even the High Council. Classes Following breakfast and assembly, there were four two-hour lessons—half before lunch, half after—then a free period, then supper. Evenings were spent studying, mending gear, or attending to other house business. Sometimes, after a particularly dismal lesson or because an instructor had had an especially bad day, a ten-command was obliged to repeat a class far into the night. Often, depending on the season, cadets were called on to perform one of the thousand or so chores that the college needed done to function properly. Every seventh day they were free to do whatever they pleased. While each house ate and slept in its own hall, cadets continued to train together, two different ten-commands at a time under whatever randon or sergeant was best suited to teach them. |Narrator = Jame |Source = }} Students study a large range of subjects, including: *Archery *Sword fighting *Obscure weaponry *Senethar *Sene *Field maneuvers *Strategy *Composition *History *Special training for Shanir References }} Category:Riverland Category:Colleges -